Send In The Clones
by Chucky Ray
Summary: A terrible accident occurs and Snape's worst nightmare comes true when Ron gets a new clone. Then Eve finds out the true reason why Alyssa Madison is the nasty girl that she is. Episode Fifteen in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; So Much to Do So Little Time

Harry kissed his horse's cheek before he grabbed the currycomb and started brushing his fur. That's when suddenly he ran into somebody that he would have never suspected. "Hey Harry." His sister's new friend and crush said as he stopped in front of the stall door and grinned at him.

"Jerry?" Harry questioned him as he glanced up at him with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Well your sister just wrote to me and told me that you both ride here and she got me interested in taking lessons." Jerry explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that you liked horses." Harry said while he continued brushing his horse.

"Yeah I pretty much like all animals. Of course I'm surprised that you do when you have animals like dragons and unicorns to be fascinated with." Jerry told him.

"I do love dragons, they're my favorite. In fact didn't Eve tell you that I had my own dragon business?" he inquired.

"Oh yeah, that's right. She did mention something about that." Jerry told him.

"It's just that I believe in showing my affection to all of God's creatures." Harry said.

"You know I always wondered this, how can your family be Christians if you're all wizards and stuff?" Jerry asked him.

"Because there is such a thing as good wizards. It's just that most non magical people don't realize that." He replied.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have known from the way you and your sister behave. Well, I can't be late for my lesson. I got a lot of homework to do when I get home." Jerry said.

"Really? I thought that you had study halls or something?" Harry asked him.

"Yep but unfortunately I can't get all of my projects done in school. Well, see you later Harry." Jerry told him before he turned around and walked away. Harry told him goodbye before he went back to grooming his horse.

 _…_ _._

Eve sat at the table inside Gryffindor common room. Even though she realized that she should have been working on her homework, she couldn't help doodling Jerry's name over and over again in her fancy cursive writing. That's when all of a sudden Carlos, Tobey, and Angel came down the stairs and stopped at her table while she continue doodling and sighing dreamily. "What are you doing?" he questioned glancing down at her paper.

"Hey!" she snapped as she snatched up her journal and moved it away from him. "That's private!" she told him but he just simply grinned at her.

"Who's Jerry?" he asked her as Tobey grinned.

"Some muggle that she has the hots for." He said as both of the boys laughed.

"Hey shut up it's not funny! Besides, you're one to talk. Everyone knows how much you like Jessie." She said.

"well, at least he doesn't write her name over and over." Carlos began before he bent down and picked up her journal and looked at it. "You better not let your father see this, he'd kill you if he found out you were up here daydreaming instead of getting your homework done." He said.

"That's right," she began as she quickly snatched her journal back. " _if_ he finds out. But he won't, will he?" she questioned him.

"He will as soon as your grades start slipping." Tobey told her. "And I don't think Harry will be all that happy about it either." He said. "Anyway, it isn't any of our business so we're staying out of it." He told her while holding up his hands into the air. "C'mon girl, let's go down to see Hagrid." He told her as Angel glanced up at him wagging her tail before she led him away towards the portrait hole with Carlos following along behind them.

"Boys!" Eve spat with a roll of her eyes and she quickly shook her head before she went back to doodling. Later on that evening it was time for supper and it was only then that Eve realized that she hadn't gotten any of her homework done. She forced herself to stay awake while the rest of her friends slept inside their beds peacefully. She glanced down at the list of things that she had to get done.

 **Charms**

 **1.** **Practice the freezing spell (Glacius)**

 **2.** **Practice the wand lighting spell (Lumos)**

 **3.** **Write an essay about the duplicating spell (Gemino) and practice it afterwards.**

 **History of Magic**

 **1.** **Read pages 220-224 in History of Magic Grade 2**

 **2.** **Write an essay about the Medieval Assembly of the European Wizards**

 **Potions**

 **1.** **Read pages 392-400 in Successful Potion making**

 **2.** **Gather ingredients together for the Polyjuice Potion**

 **3.** **Write an essay about the Polyjuice Potion**

Between all the things she had written down and her usual star chart, Eve realized that there wasn't a single chance in the world that she would finish all of her homework by morning. She still had a couple of more days to gather her ingredients together for the Polyjuice Potion, but there was no way that she would pass her test about it at the end of the week. "Tobey and Carlos were right, I'm doomed!" she exclaimed with a groan before she fell back down on her bed covering her face with her folder.

Precious finished scratching up her litterbox before leaping onto the foot of her bed and lying down beginning to purr. "Well, I guess there isn't anything else to do now except go to bed. I'll figure out what do in the morning." She said before she put her homework stuff away and took off her clothes and got into pajamas before she crawled under the covers and tried to go to sleep. She also tried not to think about how Harry and her father would react when they found out that she was slacking off. Then realizing that there was no way that she would be able to escape her punishment whether she stayed awake all night or not, she finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Ghost Flu

The next morning Eve woke up and cleaned her cat's litterbox before she headed into the bathroom and downstairs into the great hall for breakfast. That's when she glanced up and realized that her father was keeping a rather close eye on her along with Ron and Hermione. Finally Hermione stood up and walked over to her table. "Are you alright? You don't look so good." She said.

"That's because I'm not. I couldn't finish my homework last night." Eve told her while she rubbed her eyes.

"Really, let me see what you had to do." Hermione told her as she took her list out of her folder and gave it to her. "Well, how much of this have you actually got done?" she wondered glancing down at the list and reading it to herself.

"Probably none of it." Tobey said.

"Really? How would you know that?" Hermione asked him.

"Because we both found her in the Gryffindor common room yesterday, and she seemed to care about daydreaming more than getting it done." Carlos told her.

"What!? You're telling me that you had a perfectly good chance to get it done but you deliberately chose not to!?" she cried as Eve glanced down at the table.

"Yes." She mumbled quietly.

"Eve, why would you do something like that!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Because she was thinking about her boyfriend, what else?" Carlos questioned her.

"I'm really disappointed in you Eve, and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take fifty points away from Gryffindor." Hermione told her.

"What!?" Tobey, Carlos, and Eve all chorused together.

"Why!?" Eve cried indignantly.

"Because knowing that you have a job to do and failing it just because you've developed a new crush is not just foolish. If you still have any hopes of becoming an auror after you graduate then don't expect that they will hire you if you have a reputation of having your work going unfinished. Because they won't if they think that you won't do the job just because you're in a relationship or you don't feel like it. Do you understand?" Hermione questioned her.

"Yes Professor Granger." Eve muttered under her breath.

"Now, Ron and I will help you get it done this time but I'm afraid that I'll have to tell your father about this immediately." Hermione said. "I'll leave it to him to decide the proper punishment for you." She told her before she turned around and walked away. Eve heaved a heavy sigh as she watched her go.

 _…_

Harry looked at the clock on the wall before he turned and walked down the hallway. Then he knocked on Teddy and Heather's bedroom door. "Teddy, Heather, are you guys up yet? I have to get ready for work and drop you guys off at charm school." He said before he slowly opened the door and turned on the light. Both of the twins were still in bed with the covers pulled up to their heads.

Both of their faces looked as pale and white as ghosts. "I don't feel so good." Teddy moaned with a shake of his head.

"Me neither." Heather echoed shaking her head as well before they both started to cough.

"Good heavens, what happened to you guys?" Harry asked them as he sat down on the foot of Teddy's bed and felt his forehead before doing the same thing to Heather. "You're burning up." He said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Well so much for going to work and dropping you off at school. I'll go ahead and call in and cancel, and then I'm making you an appointment to see the healer." He said before he stood up again and exited the room.

 _….._

Harry parked his car inside the wizarding hospital parking lot before taking his little brother and sister by the hand and entering the building. Teddy and Heather continued to cough while their eyes watered and a green slimy substance ran out their noses. Harry walked up to the front desk. "Name?" the woman questioned him. "Snape. I'm here with my little brother and sister for their eleven o'clock appointment." He told her.

"Alright then, go ahead and wait out in the waiting room and Ms. Weasley will see you shortly." She told him as Harry nodded and guided the two children out into the sick room.

"We're going to see Ginny?" Teddy asked him with a rather loud sniff.

"Yep, and I'm sure she'll find a way to make you both feel much better." He assured him as he smiled down at him and they both sat down on either side of him. Sure enough about ten or fifteen minutes later Ginny walked out into the waiting room wearing her pure white healer uniform before she glanced down at her clipboard. "Snape?" she read questioningly before glancing up at Harry and smiling at him as he took Teddy and Heather by the hand again and walked over to her.

"Hullo Harry, what seems to be the trouble with your little brother and sister?" she asked him.

"I dunno, I was figuring you could tell me that." He told her.

"Well what are their symptoms besides a pale face and a runny nose?" she wondered.

"High fevers, watery eyes, and sometimes they become invisible." He told her.

"Sounds to me like they have a pretty bad case of the ghost flu." She said.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked her but she quickly shook her head.

"Not usually, I just have to give them both a thorough examination so that I can be sure that's what it is and then I'll have to give them a shot and prescribe them some medicine." She explained.

"A shot?" Teddy asked her worriedly with another large sniff.

"Yes but don't worry, it's just one prick then it's all over with." She began before she squatted down in front of them. "And if you both promise to be brave, I'll give you each a sticker and balloon after it's all over." She told them as Teddy smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll be brave." He said.

"Me too." Heather agreed while she smiled at her as well in which she returned it.

"I figured you would be. Now c'mon, let me check your height and see how much you weigh first." She told them before taking them by the hand and leading them down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Crime and Punishment

While Harry was busy taking care of Teddy's and Heather's healer appointment, Eve was having problems of her own. She had already cost Gryffindor fifty points from Hermione for not completing her homework assignments and she lost ten more points with each class that assigned it. That meant she had cost Gryffindor eighty points within the same day and now Hufflepuff was in the lead for the house cup.

That morning after defense against the dark arts class was over, her father assigned them even _more_ homework by writing an essay on trolls before he told her to stay after class. "Evangeline, I just wanted to let you know that Hermione told me what happened and I just thought you should know that I'm not happy with you. Nor would your mother if she knew that you weren't keeping up with all your schoolwork." He told her as she hung her head and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I know Daddy, I'm sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"Well you should be, because now you're way behind on your studies and you're the only one who's going to suffer for it in the end. Now I realize that you're becoming a young woman now and that involves getting into new relationships with boys. But you've got to learn that you've got to get your priorities straight. And I'm afraid that the only way that you're going to be able to learn that is through a little tough love. So, this is what is going to happen.

You will not be allowed to contact Jerry until you get caught up on all of your work. That means that Tobey will no longer lend you Patrick to send him owls nor will you be permitted to use any of the school owls in the owlery. I also need your cell phone so you will not be tempted to call or text him." He told her.

"But Dad that's unfair!" she cried indignantly.

"Sorry but I'm your father and it's my opinion that counts. I just happen to believe that it is fair, if you do the crime you do the time. Now phone." He told her as she rolled her eyes at him and sighed reluctantly.

"Fine!" she exclaimed before she thrusted it inside the palm of his hand.

"Good, now my guess is you probably better go if you don't want to be late for lunch." He told her as she made a disgusted and unpleasant noise before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

 _….._

After lunch Eve visited the girl's lavatory since she had to go to the bathroom. However shortly after she had sat down on the toilet she heard a noise that sounded like another girl crying. She finished doing her business before she quickly wiped herself and flushed the toilet and then rose to her feet. As she opened the stall door slightly, she peered through the crack and realized that Alyssa was standing over the sink and sobbing.

"Are you alright?" she wondered as she opened the door and slowly approached her. The other girl stopped crying and quickly snapped her head around to look at her through her teary eyes.

"Why do you care!" she spat with a sniff while hot and angry tears continued stinging her eyes.

"Because I'm a very caring person. What happened?" she asked her.

"My mother threatened to take me out of school." Alyssa said.

"So? At least you have a mother. Mine's in Heaven." Eve told her.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't believe in foolish fairytales like that." The other girl spat before she turned around and left the room.

"Alyssa?" Eve questioned with uncertainty as she watched her close the door behind her.

Later on that day after her classes were over Eve went to go see Ron and Hermione. "Guys, I'm worried about Alyssa." She began as Ron nodded slightly.

"Aren't we all?" he questioned her.

"No, that's not what I meant. I found her crying in the girl's bathroom today. She said that her mother threatened to take her out of school and she seemed really upset about it." She told him.

"Well I would be too, I mean who wouldn't want to stay at Hogwarts?" Ron wondered.

"Ron this is serious, I'm really worried about her." Eve told him as Hermione nodded.

"Me too, it's not like Alyssa to be that upset about something. Don't worry Eve, I'll send her parents an owl just as soon as I can. However in the meantime, you need to get started on your homework." She told her as she sighed reluctantly and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. The sooner I get all of this stuff done, the sooner I can get my cell phone back." Eve said before she sat down at the table and pulled out her quill and a pad of paper.

"Right, where do you want to start?" Ron asked her.

"Potions since that's the most amount of work that I have to do." She told him as she started reading about the Polyjuice Potion.

"Nice strategy. I'll leave you to it then, let me know if you need any help." He told her.

Meanwhile Harry had finally made it back home with the twins and made sure they were tucked in bed before he gave them a nice hot bowl of chicken soup. That's when suddenly the phone rang. "Hullo?" Harry answered.

"Hey Harry this is Jerry. Listen, I was just wondering if you've heard from your sister at all lately." He said as Harry quickly shook his head.

"No I haven't." he told him.

"Gosh, I sure hope that she's alright." Jerry said.

"I'm sure she will be, she probably just caught up in a lot of homework." Harry assured him.

"Oh well, hopefully I'll hear from her soon. Talk to you later Harry." He said before he hung up. Soon after he hung up his father's head came up through the fireplace.

"Dad!?" he exclaimed with incredibility and disbelief while widening his eyes and staring at him.

"Hey son, I didn't mean to startle you." He began as Harry walked closer to the fireplace.

"That's alright, what are you doing here?" he wondered as he squatted down in front of it.

"I just wanted to tell you that Eve's being punished for falling behind in her work, so tell Jerry not to worry about her. He'll be able to talk to her again as soon as she's all caught up." He explained.

"Alright, I wish that you would have told me that a few seconds ago though. He just called. But I'll call him back and let him know." Harry told him with a nod.

"Alright thanks, I'm surprised to see you home though actually. I thought that you'd be at work by now." His father said.

"Me too. But the twins are sick with the ghost flu." Harry told him.

"Alright, well tell them I love them and I hope that they feel better." His father said as Harry nodded again.

"Alright I will. Love you talk to you later." Harry told him.

"I love you too son, goodbye." He said before his head vanished from the flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Double Trouble

It was almost suppertime before Eve had gotten halfway done with her homework. She had already finished her Potions and History of Magic essay and had read about the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards. Now she was just beginning to write her essay.

" **The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards was an organization of wizards formed by Arthur "Artie" McKnight in the early eighteen hundreds. Arthur McKnight was a muggleborn wizard who earned a bravery award for being the first wizard to master dragons. He started the organization so that other dragon slayers and masters would be recognized."**

"There, I'm done." She said as she finished writing it before showing it to Hermione.

"That's not an essay that's a paragraph." She told her.

"But what else could I possibly write about it?" Eve asked her.

"Try going to the library to research what other witches and wizards were involved in the organization." Hermione suggested.

"Alright, but can't I do that _after_ supper?" Eve asked her.

"You know I think the kid deserves a break, she's been at it for hours." Ron said as Hermione took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Well,.. alright. But I think you should at least work on a couple of your spells. Can you show me how to perform the Lumos spell?" she questioned her as Eve grinned and withdrew her wand.

"Sure. Lumos." She said causing the tip of her wand to light up as Hermione smiled proudly at her.

"Very good job Eve, now what about the Glacius spell?" Hermione wondered before withdrawing her own wand and pointing it at the table making a cup of water appear. "There try to turn that water into a block of ice." She said as Eve pointed her wand at the cup.

"Glacius." She said accidentally causing the whole glass to freeze before exploding into a million pieces. "What happened? What did I do wrong?" she wondered.

"You weren't focused enough." Ron began. "That's alright, you just need more practice. Try the Gemino spell instead." He finished. "Here, try duplicating the table." He suggested as Eve took a deep breath.

"Alright,.." she began while she pointed her wand at the table before giving it a tiny flick. "Gemino." She said in which she did manage to duplicate the table, but unfortunately for her Ron was right in the way of her target. Of course she hadn't noticed this right away and a proud and excited smile came to her face. "I did it!" she cried excitedly but Hermione just simply gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Wow great job," the first Ron began with a grin.

"Yeah, that was bloody brilliant." The second Ron agreed before they turned and looked at each other.

"Whoa! We're identical!" they chorused at exactly the same time.

"Oh no, what did I do!?" Eve exclaimed.

"It's alright Eve don't panic, I'm sure there's a way to reverse it." Hermione assured her.

"You mean you don't know!?" she cried.

"Well you see, usually the caster of the Gemino spell doesn't _want_ to reverse it." Hermione explained.

"Neither do I." the first Ron began.

"Me neither." The other Ron agreed.

"I always wanted a twin brother." The first one said before they both turned to look at her.

"Besides, now we can make a Hermione sandwich." They told her with a sly grin.

"That's it we're going down to Snape's office right now! C'mon!" she cried grabbing each Ron by the ear and starting to drag them a crossed the room while they shrieked and protested out of pain.

"Ouch!" one of them cried.

"Hey watch it Hermione!" the other one snapped.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly before they disappeared through the portrait hole.

Meanwhile back at the house Harry had just finished eating dinner and now he was preparing a nice warm bath for the twins. That's when suddenly the phone rang. "Teddy, Heather, take your clothes off and wait in the bathroom for me. I'll be right there." He said as he went to go answer it. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Harry." Ron's voice on the other line said as Harry grinned.

"Oh hey Ron what's up?" he questioned him feeling very happy to hear from his friend.

"Hey Harry." Ron said again as Harry twisted up his face with confusion.

"You just said that." He told him.

"No I didn't." Ron said.

"Yes you did, I heard you! Just a few seconds ago." Harry told him.

"I know but that wasn't me that was me." Ron said.

"Alright Ron that's it, how much firewhisky have you had?" Harry inquired.

"I haven't had any. We were helping Eve with her homework when she accidentally cloned me. Or us rather." Ron told him.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief. "You're joking!" he cried.

"No we're not." The two Rons said together.

"Oh my God, so there's actually two of you. So, can Hermione or anybody else fix it?" Harry asked him.

"Hermione's taken us to your father's office to see if he can make an antidote potion for us. But he's not here right now because he's finishing up eating dinner." Ron (Harry wasn't sure which one) said. "Yeah we were just calling to say hullo to you while we were waiting and let you know what was going on." He (or the other Ron) added.

"Alright, well, good luck. I have to go though, I have to finish giving the twins their bath. Talk to you later." Harry told them.

"Goodbye Harry." One Ron said.

"See ya later." The other one told him before they hung up and he turned to walk down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; A New Friend

Eve felt so bad about her mistake that she hardly touched her dinner. "I wouldn't feel too bad about it, I find it rather hilarious." Tobey began with a grin. "I wish that I could have seen it." He told her while she continued poking her pork with her fork and stirring around her mashed potatoes with her spoon and sighing heavily.

That's when suddenly a barn owl swooped down from the ceiling and landed on top of the table with an envelope under her break. "Is that your owl?" Carlos wondered as he pointed at her but Eve just looked as confused and bewildered as ever.

"No, I have a cat. I don't have an owl. I don't know where this one came from." She said before she removed the envelope from underneath the bird's beak before she turned around stretched her wings and flew away. There was no address written on it so she decided to open it and let it unfold inside her hands. "It's from Alyssa's mother." She said as she stood up with every intention to go deliver it to her but she couldn't help it. Her bright green eyes were glued to the paper as she began reading it silently to herself.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Don't let Alyssa worry you. She's only upset because we're moving to France. My husband and I are going through a divorce but she's a strong girl and I know she can handle it. I had to grow up without a father and my daughter just has to realize that's how the real world works sometimes. I expect not to hear from you again because we are leaving whether Alyssa likes it or not._

 _Wishing that you are well, Kate_

Eve felt her heart sinking inside her chest. So _that's_ why Alyssa was so upset about leaving, that's why she was always so mean and nasty to everyone. Her mother was planning to take her father away from her and she thought that she could handle it. Alyssa never spoke up about it because she didn't think that she even had a voice or a say in it in the first place and that anybody would even listen to her. It wasn't any wonder to Eve that Alyssa didn't believe in God or Heaven when she had already very little to believe in.

Eve slowly walked over to the Slytherin table and handed the letter to Alyssa. The same owl that had delivered it to her was now sitting beside the other girl. "Your owl just gave this to me by mistake." She explained as she saw that Alyssa now had tears in her eyes and that she was blinking them away.

"Go away," she began with a sniff before glancing down at the table. "Please just go." She said as Eve realized that like herself she hadn't touched any of her food but Eve sat down a crossed from her anyway.

"Please Alyssa, I want to help you." She told her.

"No you don't! We hate each other!" she sobbed.

"I know but that doesn't mean we have to or even should. I've got a brother that's a Sunday school teacher. I could write to him and ask him to pray for you if you want me to." Eve told her.

"What good is that going to do, God isn't taking me out of school and away from my father. My mother is." She said. "And there's nothing that I can do about it."

"You're wrong Alyssa, whether or not you realize it you have a voice. You've just got to learn to use it. Just ask for God to give you the strength to be able to tell your mum how you feel and how much you love your father. Tell her that you can't handle it as much as she thinks you can." Eve told her.

"You really think I should?" Alyssa inquired as Eve smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah, I really do. Because if you don't speak up, then what's the use of being able to talk in the first place?" she questioned her back.

"Thanks Eve, I'm sorry that I was always so mean to you and your family before. I guess that I was just jealous of you. Everything I wanted you had. You're so lucky to be that close to your family." Alyssa told her.

"It's alright, I forgive you Alyssa." She told her as both girls stood up and embraced each other tightly.

"Thank you for everything." Alyssa told her with another sniff as silent tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Eve told her while Alyssa wrapped her arms around her new friend tighter and continued embracing her.

 _….._

A few days later Harry was sick on the couch with the same ghost flu that the twins had had. Aaron had picked them up and brought them to charm school while Harry rested. That's when suddenly the telephone rang. Harry reached over onto the table and picked it up. "Hullo?" he questioned with a rather large sniff.

"Hey son, it's Dad. How are you feeling?" Snape asked him.

"Terrible." Harry groaned.

"It's alright I know how you feel. I nearly had a heart attack the other day when two Weasleys showed up in my office. I thought I was stuck in the middle of a nightmare. Anyway, I was able to brew the proper antidote for them and Weasley's now back to normal. Well, there's only one of him anyway." He said as Harry chuckled.

"That's great. How's Tobey and Eve doing?" Harry asked him.

"They're both doing great and Eve has finally caught up in her studies with Alyssa's help. You should see her, her and Alyssa are inseparable now. I can hardly get through one sentence in my class without them breaking into a fit of giggles. That's the one thing about girls that I will never really understand. Why on earth do they giggle so much?" he wondered as Harry laughed again and shrugged.

"I dunno, beats me. But I'm glad that they're getting along now and everyone's doing alright." He told him.

"Alright, well I'll let you get some rest now. Love you and hope you feel better soon." Snape told him.

"Alright Dad, love you too. Goodbye." He said before he hung up and laid back down on the couch and fell asleep.

 **Next Time; Eve's cat "Precious" is accidentally hit by the engorging spell and grows to be fifty feet tall! Then the enormous feline starts causing a whole lot of chaos on Hogwarts and everyone staying there.**


End file.
